


Desire

by 66unatempestap_dipensieri66



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Switch Choi San, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Switch Kang Yeosang, Switch Kim Hongjoong, Top Choi Jongho, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi, the reader is a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66unatempestap_dipensieri66/pseuds/66unatempestap_dipensieri66
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter 01

The blood that fell on the snow was even more intense, with the right hand holding the wound that had been inflicted, while the other was resting on the stone wall that was on the side, looking for some hold to balance. She had run away from the inn where she worked, because a group of men, the same who was now following her, had gone too far, ending up stabbing the poor girl, who at that moment was trying to remain clear.  
Someone pulled her back, enough to make her drop on the snow. The contact with the snow made her eyes widen, she turned with her belly underneath and, with the strength that was left, she tried to crawl away from them, but with poor results, since one of the men took her ankle, dragging it towards them, laughing to crack skin.

"Come on bitch!" she felt an absurd pain, when a hand sank into her hair and pulled her head back. 

"Leave me alone!" she shouted with all the breath she had.

She felt the callused hands of the men touch her whole body from above the dress, only screams came out of her mouth, while salty tears streaked her cheeks. As soon as she felt the cold hit her back, she understood that no one would save her by now, but she could not help but scream in tears when she felt a tongue run over her back. When she thought she was gone, she heard footsteps approaching. 

"What's going on here?" a male voice reached her ears.

"It's none of your business," said one of them raising her bust and making her turn towards the new group of arrivals: "Unless you want to have fun too".

As soon as she met her gaze with one of the boys, she felt a strange warmth in her chest. 

The boy widened his eyes and looked maliciously at the man who clutched her hair.

"If I were you I would leave her hair" said the tallest.

Areum, as soon as the man let go of her hair, fell forward breathing heavily. She had lost too much blood and the cold wasn't helping her. She knew she was dying.

Meanwhile, while the girl was slowly dying, the men who had surrounded her were suffering more than ever. Those young boys were killing them slowly. 

Areum, having blurred vision and ears whistling, did not know if the arm that was a few meters from her face or the chilling screams that she heard in the background were the result of her fantasy or reality. 

After how long it is not known, she heard someone lift her, turning her towards the boy.

" Heck, you're bleeding a lot ... "

One of the tall boys moved her hair away from her face, trying to look her better in the eyes. 

" Hongjoong ... why did we meet her right now?" he whispered stroking her cheek.

" I do not know why right now, when we have been looking for her for centuries" he said stroking her cheek, feeling how cold her skin was.

A small lament came out of Areum's lips when the pain in her chest increased, causing her to close her eyes. 

" Do not move, you will make things worse and you will suffer even more," said a figure at her side.

She turned her head slightly and to her left saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her 20 years of life. He had shoulder-length black hair, black eyes and a sweet smile. Instead of the duramagi * he wore a dark blue Hanfu *, which at the movement of his left leg uncovered his entire leg, showing off a tattoo, depicting a dragon, covering his thigh.

" Are you experiencing so much pain?" said another man, entering her peripheral vision.

Areum licked her lips, trying to soften them, because they were too dry.

" Yes, it hurts too much." as soon as she finished speaking, the pain became pounding, forcing her to squint.

" Hongjoong, " said the same man who asked her about the pain: " At least make her die without feeling pain ... please. "

The person concerned looked at the other seven men, who looked at him with a pleading look. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to make her feel as little pain as possible but, a law that had been stipulated between Heaven and Hell, forbade everyone. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it, trying to think of a way. He looked at the woman in Yeosang's arms, her skin was white as snow, and her hanbok, previously pink, in the center of the stomach, was completely covered in blood, which continues to flow profusely.

" Ok I will " exclaimed Hongjoong getting on his knees in front of the woman.

Hongjoong's hand landed on Areum's wound, while his eyes changed color to become red, a dark red cloud came out of his hand, which enveloped the girl's body. Meanwhile Areum, who was between the unconscious and the conscious, heard a strange voice in her head. She found herself in a circular forest, inside which there was a completely white weeping willow.

" Where the hell am I? " Areum whispered going towards the weeping willow.

" Welcome to the dark " a mass of voices greeted her.

" Who are you? " she answered alarmed, taking a step back.

The branches of the willow moved, allowing the entity to come out into the open.

" I am Mammon, demon of Avarice. My human part has found you, unfortunately at the wrong time. " the demon came over " he asked me not to make you suffer and that's what I want to do, since my companions have asked me the same thing."

The demon ran his fingers through his fiery red hair, showing his eyes of the same color and a small pentagon which he had in the center of his diaphanous forehead. The nails of the hands were very long and white colored.

" Who are your companions? " asked the girl.

" My companions? " said Mammon, bowing his head slightly to the side: " They are Asmodeo, demon of Lust, Beelzebub, demon of the Throat, Belfagor, demon of Laziness, Amun, demon of Wrath, Leviatan, demon of the envy and Lucifer, demon of Pride."

" Why did your human part beg you not to make me suffer? " asked the girl, taking a step back when Mammon took a step towards her.

" Because both me and my human part have found ourselves in you, as well as my other companions ... How can I explain it to you? " he stopped for a moment trying to fix his thoughts and then continue: " Each person , human and otherwise, has a person to whom she is linked, called soul mate. This person is very important, especially for us demons; if a demon loses his soul mate, he will not be able to survive "

" Why won't it survive? " she asked curiously. 

" Because it's like you're halfway through. Half heart, half soul. You would not be able to understand ... it is such a strong emotion that it changes you forever. "

Just when Mammon finished talking, Areum felt her body become gelatinous, making her fall on her knees on the black ground.Just when Mammon finished talking, Areum felt her body become gelatinous, making her fall on her knees on the black ground.

<< I see that Hongjoong has managed to make you die in the most delicate way possible >> said Mammon smiling with a sad look, approaching the girl.

<< Die? >> asked the girl placing her hands on the ground.

<< Yes, the boys asked him for this favor. Your soul mates asked him for this favor, even knowing the problems that this action will bring. >> Mammon put a hand on her shoulder, helping the girl to stand up.

<< Now what will happen to me? What will happen to them? >> Areum put a hand on Mammon's.

<< Now you will be a spirit in search of another body, now I will take you to the edge of the Dark to make you go to Heaven, while, they will only have to wait for your return, between pain and punishment. >> He placed a hand on her back, walking beside her.

<< Punishment? Why? >> asked the girl walking with him.

<< Because they violated a law stipulated between Heaven and Hell >> replied Mammon.

When they reached the border of the dark, she saw a completely white door, wide open.

<< Little Areum, it's time to go. We will see you soon >> exclaimed Mammon, who without giving Areum time to reply, pushed her inside the door, which closed immediately.

Meanwhile, when Hongjoong finished the ritual, he saw that Areum's eyes were completely closed and that her chest did not rise or fall anymore. He lifted his hand from above the wound and placed it on the snow, while black tears wet his cheeks. 

<< Hongjoong ... >> a whisper made him turn and saw Seonghwa next to him, who had striped cheeks.

He was about to respond to the older when a scream full of pain attracted everyone's attention. Wooyoung was on the ground, covering the left side of his neck.

<< Wooyoung! >> Jongho screamed kneeling next to the older.

Jongho squeezed both of Wooyoung's cheeks looking him in the eye. His eyes were changing color, turning blue.

<< What's going on? >> Seonghwa tried to lift Wooyoung's hand from the neck, but the latter pulled a claw.

<< It hurts! My neck! >> Wooyoung cried tightening even more the left part of the neck.

<< Hongjoong give me a hand! >> Seonghwa squeezed Wooyoung's wrists, while Hongjoong, who had just approached, turned Wooyoung's neck to take a look.

The other five boys couldn't believe their eyes. A tattoo had appeared on Wooyoung's neck.

<< What kind of flowers are? >> Yunho asked approaching to look better.

<< They look like a peony and peach blossoms >> replied Mingi.

<< And what do they mean? >> asked Jongho.  
<< Peony means 'healing from madness' while peach blossoms mean 'family' >> replied San.

Hongjoong rose to his feet, helping Wooyoung. He straightened his now purple hair, and looking at the body of Areum the last time, he disappeared with the others.

*****

Planet Earth, year 2400.

Over the years the Earth had changed from bad to worse, the demons had come out of the depths of the Earth and made it their own; the few humans who remained had to face bloodthirsty demons or other humans who had gone mad every day. By now I was used to this reckless life, I walked the streets of Seoul always armed and with a bag on my shoulders, always full of medicines, food and some products for intimate hygiene. I had chosen to live a nomadic life, as houses and old apartments were always targeted by other human beings who had survived this drastic change. And now here I am, it was dawn and the only noise I heard, were my steps against the asphalt. That day, after a week's break in an old car shop, I had decided to start my journey again; I didn't have a specific destination, I only knew that this was not the place my heart was looking for. 

A noise behind me blocked my flow of consciousness, but I continued to walk, trying to make anyone who was following me believe that I hadn't heard him in the least. I turned right, towards an alley, hoping it would follow me and I kept walking, I hid behind a dumpster and waited, when it passed in front of me, I jumped up and tightened both arms around his neck, immobilizing him.

<< Why are you following me? >> I asked trying to hold my grip since the person was trying to make me lose it.

<< Your smell is familiar to me so I wanted to know who you were >> said the man, trying one last time to free himself.

Smell? Heck! He is a demon! But of all people and entities, I had to attract a freaking demon?

I immediately let go of him with a push. As soon as he turned I saw his purple hair slightly stained with blood, as well as his clothing. 

<> I exclaimed when the latter got up from the ground, wiping his white pants.  
"Actually - he said coughing- with that veil that covers your face I don't see you at all >>

<< But can I know what the heck do you want from me? >> I asked trying to keep calm.

<< I want to know who you are, I want to know why my sense of smell brought me to you! >> he replied desperately.

<< Do you think that I know it? >> my patience was reaching the limit.

<< Yes, do you have something that attracts demons? >> he stood up and began to approach me.

<< Do not approach! >> I screamed, pulling out my gun from the front pocket of my jeans and pointing it at him.

I didn't even have time to pull the trigger because, something or someone, pushed me to the ground making me fall on the concrete. I looked up and saw another demon, completely transformed, with purple eyes and black hair, with pink and long nails.

<< Wooyoung, are you okay? >> asked the newcomer, turning to the other boy.

<< Seonghwa don't hurt her! Smell the air! >> exclaimed Wooyoung, when Seonghwa walked towards me.

<< Why? >> Seonghwa asked looking at Wooyoung.

As those two continued to talk about their business, I jumped up and started running. I had to get away as quickly as possible! I didn't even make 50 meters that I found myself with both Seonghwa and Wooyoung on top of me. After a few seconds, Wooyoung took off the veil that covered my face. Both boys had open mouths and wide eyes. A hand began to stroke my hair as I tried with all my might to get them off me.

<< We waited 980 years and 68 days >> whispered Wooyoung.

<< Welcome back Areum >> continued Seonghwa smiling.

What the hell had I gotten into? And who the heck was Areum?


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong and Mingi fight, Seonghwa and Yeosang have sex while the others watch them. A normal day in their house.

What trouble had I gotten into? And who the heck was Areum? I had to leave immediately!

With all the strength I had, I collided my forehead with Seonghwa's, while with my right hand I pulled out the knife I had hidden in the front pocket, and stuck it in Wooyoung's shoulder. I got up and ran without looking back; I didn't want to know if they were injured, I just knew I had to run as far as possible.

When I moved away a lot, I realized that I had a strange sensation in my chest, as if something warm surrounded my lungs, but I didn't know why. Maybe because I ran without stopping and therefore I lacked oxygen?

I entered a building and ran to the top floor, entering an apartment, moving a library in front of the door, so as not to allow anyone to open it. 

Please tell me that the shower water works !!

As soon as I found the bathroom, I immediately opened the shower water and luckily it worked, so I undressed and immediately went under the water jet. Finally, I could clean myself!

*******

Seonghwa gave Wooyoung a hand to get up.

“We have to tell the others” murmured the older one, arranging the hair of the younger one.

“Yes, let's go” Wooyoung shook hands with Seonghwa and they went towards their villa outside the city.

As soon as they entered the large main door, they could hear Hongjoong's screams and Mingi's choked voice.

“I told you a thousand times that you don't have to eat everything! Stupid pig!”

They entered the kitchen and saw Hongjoong holding a hand tightly around Mingi's neck, while Mingi was crying trying to free himself.

“You know I don't do it on purpose! I'm just tremendously hungry!” Mingi prayed in tears.

Wooyoung took a step forward but Seonghwa preceded him and placed a hand on Hongjoong's shoulder, trying to calm him.

“Hongjoong, it's not like we're going to starve. You also know that demons can fast for whole years without any compromise” the major put his hand on Hongjoong's and with a lightning move he detached it from Mingi's neck who collapsed on the ground.

“I don't care! You know we have to have more than the others! Do we have to make them understand who is in charge, and guess who it is? We are! We command!”

Seonghwa's eyes widened. Hongjoong had gone completely mad, had not been in him since ... since Areum disappeared. He knew he shouldn't be angry with his companions, but this was a critical situation; if Hongjoong had raised his hands on Mingi, Seonghwa had to intervene, he could not leave Hongjoong unpunished.

He ran a hand over his face and when he opened his eyes he had transformed into his demonic form.

Wooyoung had never seen Hongjoong so lost or angry Seonghwa and he didn't know what to do, so he shouted the names of Jongho and Yeosang, the two favorites of the older boys. Immediately the two boys entered the room and threw themselves, literally, into the arms of the two older ones.

"Hyung stop it," said Jongho hugging Hongjoong.

"Yes, come on let's go to the living room. I heard you and Wooyoung, your smell, you smelled of excitement. " Yeosang continued giving a kiss on Seonghwa's neck.

Seonghwa seized with anger and excitement picked up Yeosang, and without waiting for the others, went to the living room.

"Mingi I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me, I didn't want to hurt you," Hongjoong said, lowering himself to the same level as Mingi, since the giant had not risen from the ground at all, stroking his hair.

"I know hyung, I didn't want to make you angry but you know that when I'm hungry I can't control myself," said Mingi getting up from the ground, wiping his pants with his hands.

"Don't worry, we've made peace now," Hongjoong said trying to kiss him on the mouth.

Mingi laughed slightly, but did not lower himself causing the older to snort.

"Yunho give me a hand," Hongjoong said, turning to the other giant of the group.

"Yes hyung," Yunho stopped behind the older and clutching both arms around Hongjoong's knees lifted him a little to reach Mingi's lips and kiss him.

"Well now that you have make out, can we go to the living room?" Jongho and San asked simultaneously. 

Those present snorted and together they went into the living room.

As soon as they opened the doors to the living room, they could only stand still for a moment. Well Hongjoong was not at all surprised to see Yeosang riding Seonghwa's dick, his head backwards seized with pleasure. Both men turned to the others as soon as they closed the doors. Yeosang, however, did not stop his movements, he only bit his lower lip as he sank his hips making the older wince as he stared at the others.   
San looked at them with dark eyes, his pants tightening as his eyes moved to the point where their bodies connected, Seonghwa's big hands clenched tightly on Yeosang's creamy ass. He was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. Yeosang's back and ass were almost perfect with just a splash of freckles and some scars. Nobody lived the life they did without acquiring some scars here and there, especially for a demon. Yeosang reached out to Yunho who stepped forward as if in a trance and intertwined his fingers with his, Yeosang pulling him forward and sucking his thumb in his mouth.

Yunho stopped a moan.

"We have to talk," Yunho moaned as he slapped Yeosang's ass roughly with his free hand making the boy moan in approval. "And you know about what"

"Yes, I know what you're talking about," Seonghwa grunted from under their Sangie, snapping his hips to meet his bouncing, looking at Yunho's chest.

"Well then let's talk," Hongjoong said stepping forward, keeping his eyes fixed on the older.

"Fuck shit," Seonghwa growled, but his thrusts didn't waver. "Sorry, baby, it will be for another time."

Yunho clung tightly to Yeosang's hand as Seonghwa lifted his knees, planting his feet firmly on the sofa and starting to beat his thrusts with a hungry purpose. Yeosang mewed and began to curse as he practically fell forward while Seonghwa fucked him until he cumed, a pearly white cum that spurted on Seonghwa's bare chest and Yunho's hand.

Seonghwa arrived quickly, staring deeply into Hongjoong's eyes, his voyeurism buckled in full force as he entered their Sangie with a wild snarl.

Yeosang fell completely forward and then slid into the empty space next to Seonghwa while they were catching their breath, Seonghwa's huge cock left his ass with a squalid sound. Wooyoung shivered. Seonghwa always came in buckets, Wooyoung and their youngest, Jongho, were more than familiar with the way Yeosang's ass felt.

"Fuck," said Yeosang breathlessly. "Stop us more often, it was fucking intense." Seonghwa chuckled and slapped Yeosang's ass before getting up, taking the towel Mingi had offered him. “You know I like taking the time to fuck. If you want fast and violent fucking, go to Mingi or Yunho next time."

Yeosang reached out and pulled Seonghwa into a deep kiss, before grabbing Jongho for the passerby and kissing him too. Their tongues danced for a while, sloppy and needy as Seonghwa went to a nearby bathroom and washed and dressed quickly.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Hongjoong asked when Seonghwa returned.

"I'll tell you, but you have to stay calm," Seonghwa replied, cleaning Yeosang with a towel he had taken from the bathroom.

"Ok, go tell us," said the leader.

"We found her," whispered Seonghwa glancing at Wooyoung.

"Who?" San asked stroking Yeosang's hair.

"Areum - replied Wooyoung - we found her while we wandered around the city"

"What?" Hongjoong shouted.

Yeosang complained slightly. He needed to be cleaned and pampered after having sex, especially with Seonghwa.

"Hyung, think about it later, now Yeosang-hyung needs us," said Jongho picking up Yeosang.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue.  
> You can find me on tumblr: unatempesta_dipensieri  
>  and on Twitter: @OLLG234


End file.
